We Hide Among Faeries
by Melody of Black and White
Summary: Fairy Tail is full of colorful characters with strange and amazing magic. Two members are stranger than the rest since they never really seemed to belong anywhere but there. Now join them as they join Team Natsu's adventures. Rated T because of profanity and violence. Hope you all enjoy.


**Hello everyone and all, this is Melody with a Fairy Tail fic. Now the two OC's in this story were originally Dungeons & Dragons characters from a session between myself and two friends but this isn't a crossover I just thought it would be entertaining to see them in the world of Earthland. Anyway i hope everyone enjoys.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

It was a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild, everyone sitting, talking, drinking, and of course fighting but near the bar sat two figures. One was as large if not larger than Elfmen and the other was small but slightly taller than Levy. The tall one was a man that lacked a shirt and was covered in scars, the only hair he had was his coco brown beard, his skin was slightly greenish but not by much in fact you could barely tell, his own clothing was a pair of black pants and black boots, and his guild emblem was on his chest and the colour was a bright blood red. Strapped to the man's back was a very large club, it was made of wood and steel and in all honesty it looked like a large fence post that was ripped out of a prison fence. The girl beside him had long pale violet hair, golden eyes, pale skin,her body looked very thin in fact she looked like a twig, and her guild emblem was on top of her left forearm and the colour was an ash grey. Her clothing consisted of a light purple tank top, a black short sleeved crop top leather jacket with a white floral design on it, skinny jeans, a pair of pitch black gloves, black high heeled boots, and a white hooded cloak hanging off her shoulders that had a iron cross design that was black. Hanging off her belt was a quiver and a shortbow that looked like it was made out of silver, strapped to her back was a white sheath that held a black steel longsword with a purple handle and golden cross guard, and she had a small pouch on the back of her belt that looked like it had darts in it.

"Mira!" The girl yelled in a high pitched voice.

"Yes Lyra what do you need?" The barmaid smiled as she walked over and asked.

"Can I get a vanilla milkshake, hot fudge sundae, and banana split...Also don't forget the sprinkles" She asked in one breath then a couple of grunts were heard from the man. "Cuddles wants a mug of beer also."

"Of course I'll get those right away." She smiled then went to get the drinks.

"We're back!" Lyra heard then turned to see that Natsu and Happy were back from Hargeon, trailing behind them was a blonde girl. Then he started a fight in the guild which got almost everyone involved.

"What was that Cuddles?" Lyra asked the taller figure who grunted and pointed at the blonde. "Oh yeah that is a new person!" She cheered as she appeared in front of the girl. "HI!" She exclaimed.

"Oh hi." The girl replied nervously.

"Are you here to join the guild?" Lyra asked excitedly.

"Ugh yeah I am." She answered.

"Take my hand then." Lyra offered the new girl her hand who took it then they appeared beside the bar. "Oh yeah what's your name?" She asked the blonde.

"It's Lucy." She answered the violet haired girl.

"I'm Lyra Adleth, but you can call me Paradox, and the tall guy behind me is Cuddles, he's my best friend." Lyra said as she jumped up onto Cuddles shoulders and dangled her legs. "Oh yeah. MIRA!" She yelled to the barmaid. "WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER!" She yelled again and Cuddles grunted a few times. "Oh yeah Cuddles says it's nice to meet you Lucy."

"Wait how do you know what he's saying?" Lucy asked completely dumbfounded.

"Because we've been with each other forever now that I think about it. Ever since Darren introduced us to each other when he saved my life about hmm ten or eleven years ago today." She smiled at the blonde who was slightly taller than her. Cuddles grunted once and lightly patted his hand on Lyra's back obviously looking as if he wasn't trying to break her.

"Why is his lightly patting your back?" Lucy asked.

"Oh it's because he's trying to not break her back, he is the physically strongest member of the guild." Mira said as she walked over, then Lucy started to squeal in joy. "Well of course when Elfman isn't using any magic, then he's the second strongest."

"Yeah Cuddles is the strongest!" Lyra exclaimed loudly.

"No he's not I am! Fight me Cuddles!" Natsu yelled as he jumped at Cuddles with his fist ablaze.

When he was within range Cuddles hit Natsu with the prison fence post club that was on his back. Then he grunted and Lyra got off his shoulder and started to drink her milkshake while watching the fight. Cuddles jumped into the fray and started slamming into people with the fence post club. Elfman yelled something about being a man, Natsu yelled something about fire, Gray got ready to cast some ice magic, and Cana and Loke complained about one thing or the other as they started up their magic. The Master then appeared in his giant form and stopped the fight, then he shrunk down and welcomed Lucy into the guild.

 ***Three Days Later***

"Oh no Erza's back!" Loke screamed as he ran back into the guild,

"Wait who's Erza and why is everyone freaking out?" Lucy asked in a panicked tone when she saw Erza's silhouette.

"Oh Erza is Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard." Mira told her cheerfully.

'Yeah she's strong and her magic makes things bleed." Lyra smiled as she spoke which creeped out Lucy and made her think how could something this small and adorable be secretly a sadist, but she was rocked out of her thoughts when she heard Lyra yell at her. "I am not a sadist!" Cuddles grunted and laughed in response. "I am noooot Cuddles." Lyra whined out then went to devour the giant bowl of ice cream that Cuddles set in front of her.

"Why the hell do you have that thing?" Someone asked the redhead.

"Because a village I saved from a giant monster gave it to me as a way of thanks." Erza explained. "Now while I was gone I heard negative things about Fairy Tail. No first of all Gray put on your clothes." She ordered him who freaked out and started saying something about that always happening. "Cana you need to cut back on your drinking." She told the brunette who didn't really pay attention. "Vjteer taker the dancing outside." She told the dancer. "Wakaba that is a disgusting habit you need to stop." She said as she saw him put out his pipe. "Lyra you need to stop eating so much sugar." She told the small girl who replied with a muffled and garbled never, this just caused her to sigh. "Also stop talking with you mouthful and Macuo, I don't even know where to begin." She sighed.

"Hey Erza come over here and meet our new edition to the guild." Mira motioned her over, and she walked over to the quartet of Lyra, Cuddles, Mira, and Lucy.

"Hello, you must be Lucy. So is it true that you fought twenty vulcans by yourself?" She asked the blonde.

"Yeah I am, and it wasn't twenty at all and Natsu did all the work." Lucy explained to her.

"Also hello Cuddles, how have you been?" Erza asked the giant of a man who grunted in response to her. "That's nice, I hope you fix the house soon because I'd love to come over and chat."

"How do people understand him?!" Lucy yelled and asked.

"Anyway is the Master here Mira I have something important to tell him." Erza let the barmaid know who shook her head in response.

"Why? What happened?" Mira asked in a slightly worried tone.

"On my way back I heard a group of people talking about what seemed to be some big plan, mentioning something about Lullaby. They also talked about a dark guild called Eisenwald." Erza explained to her.

"Wait what's a dark guild?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Oh they are a guild that operates outside of the laws of the Magic Council. They take jobs that involve theft, murder, and etc. heck as I kid I was a slave but it helped me get s power I never thought I could have." Lyra smiled sadly as she spoke and ate ice cream. "But Darren and Cuddles saved me so I'm fine now, never really even knew what they did to me they just said they gave me a great power." She said in between bites, then she stopped and looked wide eyed at Erza. "DID YOU SAY LULLABY!?" She screamed out and got right in front of Erza and stared into the taller woman's eyes.

"Yes I did, why?" Erza asked but all she was met with was a bunch of panicked mumbles and different theories about what could happen or what could be going on.

"She looks like she's going to explode and she probably should take a few breaths. Why is she acting like this?" Lucy asked Mira and Erza, but Cuddles grunted a few times in response.

"Cuddles says it's because she's thinking of every possible scenario of what could happen. This is actually a normal occurance all you have to do is throw water on her before her she goes unconscious from seer overload." Mira explained as she threw a cup of water onto Lyra's face which brought the girl out of her chaotic mind.

"Thanks mira, I needed that badly." Lyra gave the barmaid a hug as she spoke.

"Your welcome." Mira smiled at her.

"Anyway Erza we need to get a team together because I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." Lyra explained then went on about what members of the guild should go then she stopped as if a lightbulb went off. "You, me, Cuddles, Gray, and Natsu that is a perfect team! Heck Lucy could join in!" Lyra exclaimed then gave a nod to Cuddles.

When Cuddles saw the nod he walked over to Gray and Natsu then dragged them over to the group. He let out a few grunts and Natsu and Gray looked at him in horror which caused Lyra who burst into a fit of laughter and Lucy because she had no clue what he said.

"What did he say?" Lucy asked Mira who turned and looked at her and smiled.

"He said that if they don't stop fighting he will make them do his exercise routine." Mira giggled out.

"Wait they are scared because of that." Lucy said flattly.

"Yep, trust me you don't want to have to do any exercise Cuddles assigns. I tried once and let's just say I'm still hurting all over because of it." Lyra laughed out which caused Cuddles to glare at her and grunt once. "Bench pressing a redwood is not exercise it is torture and not the good kind!" She yelled at him as he dropped Natsu and Gray onto the ground then explained everything to them in grunts. Lucy looked slightly scared when Lyra said the good kind, this little woman was a monster to say the least.

"Don't mind her, she's just a little unstable since well she was a test subject as a kid basically." Mira said as she patted Lucy's back. "She's actually nice you just...Have to get used to her."

"Trust me I'm not a monster, that's Cuddles." She said as she pointed at a wall. "CUDDLES SMASH!" She ordered and then the giant of a man took out his club and smashed a wall which revealed a street outside of the guild. "SEE! NEVER QUESTION THE METHOD TO MY MADNESS!" She shouted again but went silent and started to eat when Mira set a giant bowl of ice cream in front of her.

"And that's how you tame a Lyra." Mira joked as she smiled and giggled at Lucy who giggled with her.

"You just give her ice cream?" Lucy asked in slight disbelief.

"Yep! It is her only weakness, well aside from cake, cookies, pie, candy, and whatever sugary things you give her. You will become her true friend if that happens." Mira laughed more.

"Well, we will all meet tomorrow at the train station okay." Erza told the others who nodded to her as she made her leave.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, let me know if yousaw any grammar mistakes and such. This story is fun for me to write since well I love using Lyra and Cuddles since they have a great dynamic with each other, I probably won't be able to get all of it in this story since well they were originally for a tabletop game. Next chapter at the end I will put little bios in explaining who Cuddles and Lyra are.**

 **Anyway bye everyone and all, Melody**

 **P.S. I'll explain Darren later**


End file.
